Clipped Wings Of An Angel
by finding neverland
Summary: Six billion people in the world. Six billion souls and sometimes all you need is one... Itachi/OC
1. Prologue

**Title: Clipped Wings Of An Angel (Itachi)**

**Summary: The way that she moved _captivated_ him. Her green eyes held _him._ Her face was flawless. She was _beautiful _****Her voice sounded _angelic_. He was _addicted_ to her he needed her and he _hated_ that.** **ItachiOC**

**Prologue:**

Laying on the wet grass she watched the sunrise. Watching the start of a new day. It was beautiful. Watching the dark purple sky evolving into a blank canvas with light blues and purples etched over it. This was her favorite part of the day. Looking at the sky and seeing the beauty of this world. But she knew better. She knew how the world truly was and what it truly was worth.

"A new day...A new beginning...A new page of your life." She whispered as her words drifted through the morning air. This was how everyday was like for her. Suffering the consequences of falling in love and feeling her heartbreak more as she remembers him and how they were.

"Why did you do it? I thought we were happy together..." she whispered as tears cascaded down her face.

_"I would never hurt you and I want you to remember that..."he whispered to her as the two held onto each other tightly._

_"You promise?" she whispered back as she buried her face into his chest._

_"I promise..." he whispered as his arms tightened around her waist, never wanting to let her go._

He lied to her. He broke his promise. He left without a goodbye. He left her behind with a broken heart. He left her without a single glance back. He was gone and her heart broke when he left. She hates him. She hates what he did to her. How he left her behind broken like everyone else. And most of all she hates herself for being so naive.

"Itachi...Why did you do it? You promised to never hurt me and yet you hurt me the worst way possible. You broke my heart." she whispered to herself.

"And I want revenge for what you did to me!" she yelled into the morning air as she sat up and banged her hand onto the ground.

**A/N:** Please message me! This is my first Naruto story and I would like to know what you guys thought of it. This is just the prologue of the story. So please message me! I changed my settings so it allows anonymous viewers to comment.


	2. Beautiful Disaster

**Title: Clipped Wings of An Angel**

**Chapter One: Beautiful Disaster**

"_YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED THAT YOU WOULD STAY! YOU PROMISED!" she screamed as tears cascaded down her face leaving behind remnants of past pains and heartbreaks._

"_I'm so sorry Hana but I have to go. I wish I could have staid with you but the hospital needs me. I'm so sorry Hana, I really am." the man said as he bent down towards the girl and planted a soft kiss on her forehead and hugged her one last time before leaving her alone in the house. _

"_You promised. You promised that you would stay this time. But you lied, again." the girl whispered as tears streamed down her face rapidly._

"_I hate you! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" she screamed as she banged her fists against the wall hearing an echo of BANGS around the house as she slid to the ground her emerald green eyes shining with unshed tears. She curled into a ball as she hugged her knees close to her, to protect herself from the world, from all the lies, all the heartbreaks, and most of all, all the broken promises that the world fed her._

"_Daddy why did you leave me here all alone...? All alone in this house. This world...?" she whispered as sobs erupted from her fragile body making it shake with each sob that flew from her heart. _

"_You said that you would stay tonight so we could have a nice dinner!" she sobbed out as the tears blinded her vision. _

"_AHHH!!! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! AHH!!! I WISH YOU WOULD NEVER COME BACK! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! AHHHH!" Hana screamed as she tore the living room apart. The china dishes crashed to the ground as the delicate shards fell apart leaving a mess of broken glass on the shining mahogany floor. Glancing over at the pile of broken glass Hana dropped to the ground as tears fell freely from her eyes. Broken china. Something so fragile and beautiful, just like me. I can't stay here anymore. I have to leave. _

_SPLASH_

_Raindrops fell from the sky as Hana ran out of the Fujiwara estate. Running away from past memories that haunted her dreams. Her foot steps pounded against the hard ground as she ran through the trees that separated her from the village streets. **I have to get out of this town. I can't stay here anymore. It's eating me alive! **Hana ran frantically through the streets of the Hidden Mist Village pushing villagers out of her way as she ran through the gates into the forest. The one place that her father warned her about. Where rogue ninjas hid and attacked civilians. But she didn't care. She just had to get far away from the Hidden Mist Village. She collapsed as thunder cracked through the sky. Rain poured down as Hana laid on the grass panting. She rolled slowly onto her back as she stared up at the falling raindrops. Thunder cracked through the sky over and over again warning villagers that a large storm was heading their way but Hana didn't care. She didn't care that she would die. What was there to live for her? **Nothing.** _

"_Miss? Miss? Are you okay?" a voice asked as Hana turned her head to see a young ANBU member making their way towards her. Hana turned back towards the sky as tears streamed down her face._

"_Miss are you alright?" the ANBU member asked as he crouched down towards Hana starring at her tear stained face admiring her beauty. _

"_No I'm not alright! I never have been and never will be!" Hana snapped as she glared at the ANBU member. _

"_Now leave me alone! I'm sure you have a family waiting for you!" Hana sneered as she turned her back on the boy. She felt herself being lifted up from the ground as she looked up to see the young ANBU._

"_Put me down!!" She said as she glared at the young boy._

"_No."_

"_Why not?!"_

"_Because."_

"_I said put me down!!"_

"_No."_

"_Humph."_

"_Whatever."_

"_Do you have a home?"_

"_No."_

"_Oh."_

"_Yeah."_

_Hana stared at her hands as the young man jumped through the trees at an amazing speed but that was to be expected of an ANBU especially one that comes from Konoha and graduated the academy and became an ANBU captain at such a young age. How did she know all this? It was broad as daylight._

"_We'll have to stop here and set up camp a storm's coming soon and we don't want to be caught in it." he said as Hana nodded her head in agreement. The boy jumped down from the branch he was standing on before and set Hana down on her dainty feet. _

"_We'll be camping in that tree." he said as he pointed over towards a large tree with an opening in it large enough to fit two people. Hana walked over towards the tree as the rain poured down even harder. She crawled into the space as the boy set up a fire. Hana watched the young ninja as he performed a jutsu at such an unbelievable speed with interest. Her father never allowed her to learn any jutsus he blocked her from the ninja world as much as possible. But that was a waste of time considering he was a Medic-nin a world renown one at that. _

"_I'm sorry." Hana said startling the boy._

"_It's okay." he replied as he sat down next to her. _

"_We all have our ups and downs." he said as gazed Hana at him the flames giving a glow to her angelic face. Her emerald green eyes drilled into his coal black ones as it drowned him slowly in her emerald depths. _

"_Why don't you remove your mask? Aren't you suffocating in there?" Hana asked as she tilted her head to the side her emerald eyes sparkling with curiosity. Itachi couldn't help but stare at Hana in a trance. Her pale ivory skin glowed and her midnight black hair fell down her face gracefully. She looked so beautiful. So irresistible. He just wanted to hold her close to him never letting her go. Wiping all her tears and sorrows away. _

"_No."_

"_Oh well okay." Hana said as she gave him a lopsided smile. "UH!!" Hana yawned as she stretched her arms out and closed her eyes sleepily._

"_Why don't you go ahead and sleep? I'll keep watch over you." he whispered as Hana smiled at him and laid her back on the back of the tree closing her eyes praying that there would be no nightmares of her past coming back to haunt her._

_Itachi stared at the young girl with curiosity etched over his face. How could someone so beautiful be in so much pain? He reached out and touched the side of her face staring at her face admiring the breath taking beauty. She was definitely something different. Something that he couldn't describe. She was so beautiful that much he knew. A beautiful disaster._


	3. The Strings of Fate

**Title: Clipped Wings of An Angel **

**Chapter Two: The Strings of Fate**

**A/N:** When in _Italics_ it means that the story is taking back in time when Itachi and Hana were younger. Please review the story for me. I would like to get some feedback on it!

_Beautiful. That is all Hana Fujiwara has ever been known to be. Not the cunning girl, the girl that was always polite, the girl that always had the latest clothing flown in from Tokyo, the girl that was poster perfection in every way. No. She was just a pretty face. A face that her father would arrange a marriage for to a Danyö. Some old has been that would be on his death bed in a few years. _

_He never spent time with her as a young child. He was always at the hospital saving lives. Lives that belonged to strangers. But he could never save his daughter. In fact, he was the reason for her death. The reason that her hate grew for life each day. Feeding upon her anger and fueling it up. It was a disease. A nasty thing that laid deep down in every humans heart. Hate. It is what keeps the world running, the food chain linking. Hate. It was something that Hana possessed and she knew it very well. _

_Hana turned away from the tree's wall staring intently at the young boy laid before her. He had his back to the tree and he had his mask on sleeping. The cool wind whispered sweetly into her ear as curiosity etched over her angelic face. She had to see what was under that mask. She inched slowly towards the sleeping boy as her pale ivory hands slid away from her lap towards his mask Her slender fingers traced the ruby red paint on the mask as the white plastic stained under her fingertips. Hana moved her hand slowly towards the string of his mask as she smiled ruefully her emerald eyes flickering with mischief. Her hands slip under the clear string as her warm fingers touched his face and stroked it. How was he sleeping through all of this? Hana did not have the answer. _

_Itachi watched through squinted eyes as the beautiful girl stroked his face. Her gentle hands were like soft licks of feather on his face. The soft gentle caresses sent pleasure coursing through his body. He managed to keep his face from leaning into her gentle touches which his body was opposing. She was a walking, living sin. Something so beautiful caressing his face was driving him mad. _

_Hana drew her hand away from his face as she leaned in closer towards the boys body trying to get as close as possible. Her black silk kimono slithered through dirt as her body sat next to his. Their shoulders gently touched which sent waves of pleasure down Itachi's spine. She leaned over towards his face her pale pink, pouting lips in front of Itachi's eyes. His eyes darkened with lust as he stared at her lips hungrily. Her pale ivory hands slid to the sides of his face ready to slide the mask off. Itachi's hands slid up from their spots as it held her wrists hovering over his mask._

"_What do you think you're doing?" Itachi questioned his voice laced with anger._

"_I-I-I I'm not sure..." Hana whispered as her eyes dropped to the ground. Itachi stared at her face wishing he could taste her sweet lips. They looked so warm, inviting and most of all loving. Something he needed to fill the empty space in his heart. _

"_Come on lets go" Itachi said as he broke the unnerving silence. Hana nodded her head as she stood up and walked out of the tree trunk into the warm sunlight. She welcomed the warm rays as it kissed her face giving her a glow. She spun around in circles happy to be away from the cramped space. Itachi stared in wonder at the creature before him. She turned around as a giggled escaped her mouth. The sound itself was art. It's tinkling ring made her even more fragile._

"_So where are we going?"_

"_Konoha." Hana stared at Itachi for a moment before a slow smile spread onto her face. She threw her head back and let out a string melodies. Her voice was carried around Itachi entrancing the poor boy into believing that this girl creature was something pure. Ms. Fujiwara was anything but pure. _

"_Climb onto my back." Itachi said as he turned away from the girl waiting for her to climb onto his back. He felt her arms wrap tightly onto his shoulders as her legs wrapped themselves around his torso his hands propped her up as he started running lightning fast and jumped onto the tree branches. The scene whizzed by the two teens as silence filled their journey to Konoha. _

_Hours passed since they last rested. Hana was sleeping on his back and they only had a few miles to go before they would reach their destination. Itachi stopped as he jumped down from the branch and laid her softly on the ground, her black kimono fanned out around her as she continued her slumber. He set camp up and sat in front of the fire watching the orange-yellow flames flickering. His coal black eyes were empty of emotion and his handsome young face blank. The fall leaved drifted down towards the ground as they fell gracefully around the two figures. _

_The hues of orange, yellow, green, red and brown mixed into one. The two were quite a sight. Both so youthful and dazzling. This would be an artist's dream. The landscape was surrounded by trees, their leaves falling gracefully to the ground with two teenagers resting from a day's run. It was a sight to behold but none was there to see. Something so beautiful was being wasted just like their lives. So much youth but such little guidance. _

_The strings of fate has intertwined the twos' paths. Fate. Something gruesome and cruel. Fate played with human lives enjoying building them up and knocking them down like a child and their sand castle. Sculpting carefully at the castle making it as beautiful as can be and when they are done they tear it down and start a new one. A new victim for fate to play with. A new toy. Something to be thrown out one day. To be forgotten. Just another old toy. _

**A/N:** Hey I am so sorry if this chapter was not as hoped to be. I am uninspired right about now but I am trying my best to produce well written chapters. Please review my story. Maybe someone can help spark an interest for my story.


	4. Fragments of The Broken Past

**Title: Clipped Wings Of An Angel**

**Chapter Three: Fragments of The Broken Past**

**A/N:** I am _extremely _sorry that I have not updated in a long time. But I have not been inspired and I do not want to destroy the story with horrid chapters. Please review and give me feedback. I would really appreciate to know errors in my story. _Italics_ means it is taken place during the past.

_I would have given you all of my heart  
But there's someone who's torn it apart  
And he's taken just all that I had  
But if you want I'll try to love again  
Baby I'll try to love again but I know _

The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know the first cut is the deepest  
But when it come to being lucky she's cursed  
When it come to loving me he's the worst  
I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
And I'm sure going to give you a try  
And if you want I'll try to love again  
Baby I'll try to love again but I know

The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know the first cut is the deepest  
But when it come to being lucky he's cursed  
When it come to loving me she's the worst

I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
But I'm sure gonna give you a try  
'cause if you want I'll try to love again  
Baby I'll try to love again but I know

The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know the first cut is the deepest  
When it come to being lucky she's cursed  
When it come to loving me he's the worst

_-**The First Cut Is The Deepest** _

_ Sheryl Crow _

Hana laid on the spring green grass as it swayed with the wind. Wisps of her onyx black hair framed her face as her porcelain body laid out before the warm sun. The sun's rays kissed the angels body with utter delight, happy to kiss such a beauty. She was beautiful. Something unearthly. Gorgeous, beautiful, pretty. She was many words but none fit her perfectly. Her emerald eyes laid hidden behind her eyelids her long, coal black lashes framing them.

Hana's mind drifted away from reality to a place in the corner of her mind. A place that seems to grow with each passing year. A place where past memories would replay and present themselves before her. Memories that broke her heart to bits and pieces, at least what remained of it. Her hearts favorite ways of torturing her was of reminding her of what she _use _to be. It reminded her of the boy that she wanted to forget so badly. The boy that tinted the meaning of love to Hana even_ more_.The boy that destroyed what was left of her delicate heart and all that was left of her was a body. A heavenly body with an angel's face too match. But the fallen angel had _no_ heart. All she had was specks of her heart that was torn and ripped apart repeatedly. All in the name of _love._

"Ohiyo Hana-San." a voice drifted to Hana's ears as she opened her emerald eyes allowing the world to peer at the delicate emeralds. Such beauty but so_ little_ heart. She turned her face towards the intruder her onyx locks fell in wisps around her face as the wind blew around the two time freezing.

"Ohiyo Sasuke-Kun..." Hana whispered as the melodic voice carried over to the young Genin. Sasuke's onyx eyes widened with delight as he listened to the angel's voice say his name. _Sasuke. _The name rolled off her tongue like an intricate song only known by angels.

"What brings you here little _Uchiha?_" Hana questioned as her voice spat the Uchiha name out. Sasuke flinched at her words. Her cool words were laced with venom, _a fire drawing the moth in._

"Nothing Hana-San. I just saw you here by yourself and decided to keep you company." Sasuke replied as he glanced at the teenage girl before him. He knew who she was thinking about. She was thinking about _him._ Someone that haunted both of their living souls.

Silence filled the air as they both laid on the grass. They watched as the sun set in the sky marking the ending of day and the beginning of night. The trees swayed softly with the wind as the emerald green leaves fell from them drifting gracefully towards the ground. Both laid on the cool, soft grass content of the company and silence. She closed her eyes slowly as unwanted memories swallowed her up.

_The young teens laid on the grass their hands intertwined and resting between them. Her onyx locks contrasted into one with his coal black ones. They were content together, away from humanity and in the heart of the wild. A place where they could pretend that everything was right in the world. Hana turned her head towards Itachi's as a smile formed on her pale pink lips. _

"_What's making you so happy?" Itachi asked as his onyx eyes flickered towards the angel laying next to him. His hand unconsciously tightened around hers, locking the delicate hand away from the world. _

"_You are." she replied blissfully as her eyes sparkled with love and admiration for the young ninja. Itachi smiled softly at the girl before placing their intertwined hands onto his stomach._ _The fireflies hovered around them as the stars winked down at them promising them a future worthy of the two. The trees swayed in the cool wind as the small pond glowed into life..._

"Why do you do it to yourself?" Sasuke asked as his voice broke into her thoughts. She turned to him her emerald eyes flaming. Everyone knew it was a touchy subject. A subject that no one dared to talk about in her face. Her eyes turned into slits as her lips transformed into a pale, thin, pink line.

"Why do _I_ do _what_?!?" Hana demanded challenging him to say it. His onyx eyes hardened as his body tensed.

"You know what I mean!"

"Oh _Sasuke-Kun_ I have no clue about what you are speaking of." she spat out as her eyes glinted maliciously. Why did he have to ruin a moment of peace? Moments that were slipping slowly away from Hana. Hana cursed the strings of fate for leading her into this life. A life where everything was broken and nothing could return to their original setting.

"Fine Hana! If you want to have it this way! WHY WON'T YOU STOP THINKING ABOUT **_ITACHI_**?!? WHY CAN'T YOU MOVE ON?!? Why do you have to hurt yourself even more...?" Sasuke whispered as his eyes fell to a leaf he was twirling between his fingers. Hana's eye glazed over the mention of his name. It felt like she was stabbed in the heart repeatedly as her emerald orbs glazed over with pain. Sasuke regretted his words as he watched her rigid movements through the hood of his eyelids.

"I am sorry Hana-San. I must leave now." Sasuke said as he left Hana behind to her own workings. He regretted it and he knew he caused her even more damage. He did not mean for it to come out. _Itachi._ Curse him for hurting her so badly. For hurting Konoha and most of all for hurting their brotherly bond. Ever since the_ incident_ Hana has never been the same. She was a walking corpse. Nothing could hurt her. Her only one true weakness was Itachi.

Hana moaned in pain as the name repeated itself in her head. _Uchiha Itachi_. The red eyes appeared before her as they danced around in her mind allowing tears to slip out of her eyes. A dark shadow crossed her face as she looked out over Konoha from the cliff she always laid at. The cliff where_ he _saved her.

_Hana stood at the cliff as she stared out over the village her emerald eyes shining with tears. The moon shined down at her as it cast a warm glow onto her. Her voice broke the silence as it rang out into the dark. Her cry drifted into the darkness as it swallowed it up. Her hands wiped furiously at her tears as sobs racked her body. _

"_Are you alright Hana-Chan...?" Itachi asked as he jumped off of a tree his with his ANBU uniform on. Hana turned to him as tears slid down her cheeks. Her emerald orbs locked with his red ones as she shook her head her hair flying around her. Itachi walked up slowly towards her as he embraced her tightly. His nose sniffed her vanilla scented hair as her arms wove around his neck pulling him in closer to her body. _

"_Oh...Itachi you don't understand how I regret what I have said to him! To know my last words to him were ones of spite. Oh Ita-Kun if only you knew. If only." Hana sobbed out as her hands grabbed fistfuls of Itachi's hair. She buried her face into the crook of his neck as warm tears seeped out of her eyelids cascading down towards Itachi. _

"_Sh...Hana-Chan everything will be all right. Sh..." Itachi mumbled into her hair as he stroked her warm cheek lovingly. His cool gaze softened as he watched her body shake with sobs. He pushed her away from him as he grabbed her face and kissed her roughly on the lips. _

"_I love you Hana-Chan..." Itachi mumbled as he pulled away from the kiss. Hana's tears dripped off her face as she stared at Itachi in shock._

Hana stared blankly at the stars as thoughts of how they use to ly together on the grass watching the stars filled her thoughts.

"You said as long as there were stars there would be an _us_. What happened..?" Hana asked the stars as her eyes shrank with anger her face marred with a sneer.

"It was a lie just like everything else..."


	5. Where Did I Go Wrong?

**Title: Clipped Wings of An Angel**

**Chapter Four: Where Did I Go Wrong?**

**A/N:** _Italics_ represent the past. This chapter was inspired by _How To Save A Life_ by the Fray.

_**Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
**_

_Hana sat on the bed as Itachi sat next to her the bed denting under their combined weight. She turned to him as a small smile graced her pink lips. She withdrew one of her porcelain hands as she intertwined her hand with Itachi's. She was shocked by how cool his hand felt. The coolness that his hand was radiating was like plunging ones hand into a freezer of ice cubes. _

"_You wanted to talk Hana-San." Itachi stated rather than question as Hana flinched at his coldness with her. He was never like this with her. Mikoto-San was right. Itachi was growing colder with each passing day and it was hurting her knowing she was the cause of it all. She wanted to take all the things she said back. She regretted them all but she could not take them back. What was said, was said and there was no changing it. _

"_Yes I did Itachi-**Kun**." Hana whispered as she turned her head away from her loverItachi. Her emerald orbs stared out the small window located in Itachi's room as it glazed over with regret, pain, hurt of how cold his attitude is to her and most of all shame._

_**As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came **_

_Itachi left the room angrily as he slammed the paper door shut tightly. Tears stung at Hana's eyes as she blinked them back furiously. Regret built in her stomach as sobs erupted from her body. She stared at a picture of them together at **their**__meadow as she traced Itachi's face. She picked the wooden frame up delicately treating it as if it was the most precious item in the world. She stroked the cool glass softly as her eyes lingered on their intertwined hands. Maybe it was time to move on. Maybe Itachi was right. Maybe it was time **they** both split and went there separate ways. _

"_It's all my fault. All my fault." Hana whispered as she buried her face into her smooth hands leaving the picture frame on the bed as a tear drop smeared Itachi's face._

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness   
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life **_

"_Please Itachi! Please! I'm sorry! Please Itachi...Please stop...please..." Hana whispered as her eyes slowly drooped closed and sleep took over her body. Her eyelids closed as her parting memory of the conscious world was staring into Itachi's crimson sharingan_s. _She was sorry. Maybe if she knew what the outcome of her decision was. What the cost was, she would never have done it. She did not wish for this horrible fate to come upon anyone. No one and now he was gone. Her Itachi, her lover, her friend was gone from the world and swallowed up by the heavens. Only if she knew..._

_**Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you **_

"_ITACHI-KUN! ITACHI-KUN!" Hana screamed as she ran through the streets of Konoha. Her emerald kimono flowed behind her as she hiked it up and chased after the figure. She ran as fast as she could but the dark figure shrank with each passing moment as she cried at all the mistakes she had made. She should have helped him. She should have listened to Mikoto-San. But it was too late. He was gone and far from saving. _

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness   
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life **_

_Hana stroked Itachi's face as warm tears slipped off her face onto his cheeks. She buried her face into her hands as she shook her head and scolded herself for making him like this. It was all her fault._

"_I'm sorry. I should have known. I should have seen. I'm so sorry Itachi. If only I knew." she whispered as she stared at his empty eyes hurt pulsing through her body. This was not her Itachi. The Itachi she grew to love and cherish. **NO.** This was a stranger..._

_**As he begins to raise his voice You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came **_

_Hana stopped speaking as Itachi opened his mouth. Her tears stopped falling from her face as hope warmed her body. Maybe he was going to say he was sorry that he was wrong. She watched his mouth form words as pain replaced hope and it clenched at her heart. It was her fault and there was no stopping this monster from taking her Itachi over. He was gone and she regretted everything._

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness   
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life**_

_Hana sobbed as she huddled into a tight ball in the corner of her room. She missed him so badly. He left her when he promised! He promised that they would be together forever. That no matter what happened he would still be her knight in shining armor. Fate was cruel. Instead of having a knight in shining armor to lead her to her happy ending she had a cold hearted knight in black armor. Maybe just maybe he could sweep her off her feet._

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness   
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life **_

_She placed the white rose on the cool gray stone as she traced the names of her past friends in the stone. KIA. Killed in action. She missed them and she regretted ever coming to this village. While they welcomed her with warm arms she brought pain and death to them. It was her fault for the massacre and she left Sasuke alone that night unprotected..._

_**How to save a life  
How to save a life**_

_She should have stayed with him. She should have held him when he needed her. But she was a coward. She did not want to face him and see his face. The face that would haunt her for years to come. She was wrong and she knew it but she was still young and naive like him. There was nothing she would have been able to do. It was hopeless and she knew it. But he was gone just like everyone else. She was wrong, again. Everything she did was wrong and she could not help but cry as she heard of his departure. There was no one left. All of her loved ones were gone. They all slipped away from her as she watched them slowly drift away._

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness   
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life **_

_She stared at the horizon as she watched the sunset. Her emerald eyes glazed over as she slipped into a dream state. Thinking about the good times. She could have saved them. Saved them from their horrible fates but she was being selfish again and she was left alone all over again. _

_**Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness   
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life **_

_She held onto his arm tightly as they ran through the field. She giggled as her dress floated around her. Their eyes met for a split second before they rolled onto the grass in hysterics. Smiling just because they were with each other. She closed her eyes content as he pulled her closer to his chest. She snuggled into him as he stroked her hair, watching the clouds. She was happy. But she was ignorant to the fact that it would all change soon in due time._

_**How to save a life**_

_Who knew? That the man that brought you love, kindness, happiness and hope could bring you to tears make you regret your actions, hate him, weep for him and miss him? He did that to her. He made her love him, hate him and yet in the end she knew that she still loved him. She could not shield her love for him from the world. It was still there. Burning. She missed him and only if she knew. If only. She could have saved him from himself. Stop him from who he has become._

Hana laid on her bed as she curled up into a ball and stared at the torn picture of them, tears streaming down her face. She was sorry. She did not mean to bring so much pain to him. She did not mean for this to happen. He was gone and she still loved him. After all the pain he brought her she still loved him. _Where did she go wrong?_

"Where did I go wrong? I went wrong for everything. I messed it all up. It's all my fault..." Hana whispered as she held herself tighter. The darkness consumed her as a pair of red eyes watched her with grief, love, hate and pain molded into their eyes.


	6. The Truth About Forever

**Title: Clipped Wings Of An Angel**

**Chapter Five: The Truth About Forever**

Forever. A limitless time. The human word that holds many values that people wish for. Forever young. Forever beautiful. Forever in _love._ Everyone gets forever. Many do not see their forever but they do exist. Forever is obtainable and most people realize the truth about forever too late. But Hana, she understands the _true_ meaning of forever. Its pros and cons. The pain and joy. Forever is attainable and Hana has obtained it.

In Hana's screwed up life she has surprisingly learnt values and morales. The men in her life may have left her heart broken but her mother, her dearly beloved, her cherished, her special someone taught her the sentimental values she was too hold throughout her life. But they were mostly _false._ They were lies but the strange thing is she still held them. She still gripped onto the small fragments that were left of them. She wanted to _believe. _She _had_ to.

"_Hana-Chan!" her mother's voice rang throughout the estate as a small flouncing girl burst through the entrance her emerald eyes wide with wonder. _

"_Hai Okaa-San?" Hana asked as she swayed back and forth her spring green summer dress flouncing around with her. _

"_I want to tell you something important. No matter what happens I want you to remember this!" she whispered as she bent down towards her daughter's height. Her eyes met similar ones as excitement burst through the young child's eyes. _

"_Hai Okaa-San!" _

"_I want you my sweet little treasure, my angel, my darling to never forget these words I tell you. Believe in these words no matter what. Never forget them..." the child nodded her head as she lifted her onto her lap._

"_When all is lost my dear baby do not frown. For there are good in all bad things. There will always be something in store for you. Little is lost as long as you have love and someone dear to you there is always an upside to everything." the mother whispered as she tweaked her daughters pert nose. The little girl giggled softly as she buried her face into her mother's kimono inhaling the sweet scent to lilies._

"_Love is anything but sweet. It makes you do crazy things, things you would never do. It makes you cry, sad, happy, angry, it makes you feel everything and nothing. Sometimes you love him, you want to kiss him, you want to hug him. Other times you hate him, you cry and you just wish that you never met him." _

"_To know you love someone is to feel everything you have ever felt and so much more with him. If he makes you cry, laugh and smile all at the same time he is your one and only. If he stands by you no matter what he is true to you. If you forgive him for anything than you are definitely in love."_

"_Hope is warm, sweet and delicate. It is the feeling you get when all is wrong but something is keeping you alive. It is the one true essential need to life."_

"_Learning from ones own mistakes beats learning from another's by a tenfold."_

"_Forever is thought to be unattainable by human kind but is attainable and has been obtained. Forever is the moments you cherish you had with your beloveds, the moments that are engraved into ones soul. The truth about forever is that it is the moments you remember till death."_

It is true. Forever is the memories that are engraved into ones soul. The memories that she shared with Itachi will last her a lifetime. Most of the time the memories haunted her. Reminding her of what _could_ have happened, what _should_ have happened. She was living a lie, a lie that she spun to protect herself from the world. Hana was going to get spun up in her lies one day, she knew the consequences and she was willing to pay. He wounded her and the worst thing is that it was all her fault. Itachi became a monster because of her and living with that knowledge is slowly eating away at her.

Hana sat erect at the vanity table with her delicate hands laying on her lap. Many people have complimented her, telling her she should become a model, an actress but she did not care for any of the compliments. The only words she cared for were Itachi's. The way he wooed her to him was an unforgettable one. Most people asked her about her relationship with Itachi, if he was cruel towards her. They may have had their disputes but the joyful memories outlasted the bitter ones in the end.

_Itachi's cool obsidian eyes stared at her as he got off of the bed and forced her hands off of his. He was not in the mood for an argument. He was getting sick of their disputes about_ _his love for her, his devotion to her, his loyalty. Why was she questioning his loyalties? Did he not vow his love for her? His life revolved around her, for now at least and she dare question his devotion? His love? He gritted his teeth, his jaw tightened and his hands were clenched. Their daily arguments were aggravating him and maybe it was time move on, there are other girls he could date, less complex girls. Hana, he knew he was setting himself up for a drama but he took the risk, he took the foolish risk in the name of love. _

"_ITACHI! WAIT! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME! ITACHI! PLEASE WAIT!" Hana yelled behind him as he walked away from her. It was time they both moved on. Their relationship was falling apart piece by piece. He loved her, he always would but he had to let her go, for their own good. He only wishes that she will understand his decision._

"_ITACHI! DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE! PLEASE! STOP! I-I-I-I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU ITACHI-KUN!" She shouted as the gray sky started to rumble. Thunder and lightning flashed and boomed through the sky as rain poured down on the two figures. He kept walking and she stood there her emerald eyes shining with tears as he walked away from her, from **them. **A bitter chuckle erupted from her throat as she shook her head. She was tired of being let down, of having everything good being taken away from her. She was sick all she wanted was to stop living her life and watch it play from a different view, a different person. _

_He was sorry. He wanted to tell her he was sorry that he was going to leave her behind. There will be a lot of things he will regret. When he looks back and wonders where he started to change, this was the point in his life where he switched sides and changed into who he will become. The monster that he will be was born on this day and no one could save him._ _All hope was lost. _

"_I'm so very sorry, Hana-Chan." Itachi whispered as a tear slid down his face he stared remorsefully back at Hana as she placed her face into her hands and wept bitterly. He needed to hurt her to gain power and it was time to cut off all his ties to this dreadful country, the way of a ninja, it was suffocating him and he needed to breathe. Her sobs reached his ears but the rains pattering drowned it out. She was crying fro the both of them and he needed her to cry for him. A_

"_ITACHI! WAIT! IF YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE AT LEAST LET ME GIVE YOU ONE MORE THING!" Hana screamed as she hiccupped and withdrew a small black velvet pouch. He turned around and eyed the pouch. He nodded his head and walked towards her trembling figure. He knew he should not be doing this but he could not help it. His foolish heart wanted an object to remind him of her. He took the small pouch as her lips connected to his for one last kiss. It was over. _


End file.
